Youtube
by ArabianDragon
Summary: Hiccupisnotonfire and AmazingAstrid are two youtubers living in London, a series of one shots showing their videos! Modern AU, youtuber AU, Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil AU.
1. Philisnotonfire 4

_**Hello. This is currently a one-shot, though if it gets enough request I may continue it. This is based as Hiccup and Astrid are Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, Hiccup as Dan and Astrid as Phil (although, personalities won't change.) Okay, so I hope that made sense. If you don't know, Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil are youtubers, check the out! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or their youtube names, credit to Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, though I have changed them to Hiccupisnotonfire and AmazingAstrid. The video this is based off is 'Phil is not on fire 4' , a lot of the dialogue is from that video!**_

_**Oh, and an 'o' means the video's skipped to the next question.**_

* * *

Hiccup looks across to Astrid, smiling as he flipped on the camera. The two were instantly in 'YouTube mode', pulling a stupid face towards the camera. Hiccup picks up two markers, handing one over to Astrid, and proceeding to draw cat whiskers across his face. Astrid giggles, doing the same. They stare towards the camera, this could always be edited out later.

Hiccup and Astrid, two famous YouTubers living in an apartment together in Londen, they're more commonly known across the internet as Hiccupisnotonfire and AmazingAstrid.

"You know," Hiccup starts, still drawing across his nose, "I think I finally figured out why we act the way we do in these videos." Astrid turns to him,  
"Why's that?"  
"We just get high off the sharpies."

Astrid laughs in agreement,

"That...is the only reasonable explanation." She agrees, snorting. Hiccup grins, finishing the drawing. "Satisfactory whiskers?" She asks. Hiccup nods, putting two thumbs up. Later, a noise of approval would be added in.

Astrid leans forward, grabbing her tablet and reading the first question on the screen.  
"It says...'Hiccup, why aren't you in my bed?'" She laughs, rolling back. Hiccup considers for a second,  
"Because you're twelve!" He replies in a sing song voice.

Hiccup reads the next one,  
"Quack like a duck." Astrid raises an eyebrow, that was an odd request. She turns, facing the camera, letting out a noise somewhat of a cross between a horse and dying cat.

"If I heard a duck do that, I would be worried.." Hiccup says, giving a really confused look. Astrid rolls her eyes,  
"It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yeah, right."

**o**

"Uh, anyway. A Hiccup sized Pea or a Pea sized Hiccup?"

Astrid puts her fingers on her chin,  
"a pea sized Hiccup! Can you imagine eating that?! Nauuummm..." She exclaims, pretending to shove a massive pea in her mouth. Hiccup turns to her.

"Uh...That...would be...a Hiccup sized pea..."  
"Ohhh..." Astrid says in realisation. Hiccup laughs, shaking his head.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Astrid."

Astrid shrugs,  
"Hey, maybe a Pea sized Hiccup _would _be better, less annoying anyway..."

**o**

Astrid coughs, and reads the next question.  
"Can you fit both your toes in your mouth? Go on. Do it. It'll be sexy." Hiccup gives a nod, rolling onto his back, butt in the air.  
"Is this sexy enough?" He asks, feet still waving about above him.

Astrid shakes her head.  
"uhh..." only to be interrupted by a yelp. "What have you managed to do now?"  
"I just kicked myself in the face..." Hiccup complains rubbing his mouth.  
"Nice one."

**o**

"Serious question! Which character do you think you're most like from the avengers?" She asks, waving her arms about.

Hiccup thinks for a second.  
"Obviously Thor.." He starts, flexing his non-existent mussels, Astrid just slowly shaking her head in the back ground. Hiccup gives a disappointed look, pretending to be offended.

**o**

"Would you rather, have screaming nipples, or a tongue that constantly interrupts?" He asks, Astrid loses it instantly, placing her palm on her forehead. She looks up, eyebrows creased in laughter. "What kind of a question is that?!" She asks, still doubled over.

Hiccup shrugs,  
"I don't write them!"

"Uh, and interrupting tongue? Who would want Screaming Nipples?" She asks. Hiccup seizes the opportunity, pulling the shirt away from his body.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screams, in a high pitched tone, before straightening up. "Uh yeah, maybe the tongue's a good idea..."

**o**

Astrid snorts, grabbing the tablet.  
"Astrid, touch Hiccups neck." Hiccups eyes widen,  
"Don't you dare-" He starts. Astrid laughs,  
"Oh come on, the internet needs it!" She decides, crawling forward and poking his neck. Hiccup curls up,  
"I will eviscerate you!" He yells, trying to roll away.

"What does that even mean?" Astrid asks, moving away, slightly scared.  
"Uh...no idea..."

"Oh...Kay...moving on...Do the Macarena!"  
"Wait, we need these!" Hiccup says, grabbing something from the side of the bed. Two, slightly, disturbing masks of The Queen and Justin Bieber.

Astrid grins, taking the Queen one and putting it around her head. Hiccup does the same with the other. Now, these masks would be okay, if it didn't look like something that's just crawled out the forest.

"One Maca two Maca Three Macarena." They both sing, only mucking up the hand gestures twice. Once finished, Astrid turns to Hiccup.

"Hey Justin...would you like to stroke my Corgi...?" She asks, leaning in. Hiccup shuffles away,  
"Inviting...but...no."

**o**

"Astrid, try to see how many spoons you can balance on your face."  
"Oh! I can do that one!" She laughs, taking the spoons that they had gotten from the kitchen.  
"Hiccup, distract him." He finishes  
"Well, I can probably do that."

She lies back, throwing them on her face. Hiccup smirks, leaning towards her,  
"poo, poo, poo, Delia Smith!" He says, getting closer. Astrid laughs, gasping for a breath, causing most of them to fall onto the floor.

"One." Hiccup says, his voice expressionless, "success!" Astrid rolls her eyes, punching his shoulder,  
"it wasn't _that _bad."

**o**

"Astrid, what do you look like with glasses on?" Hiccup reads.  
Astrid frowns,  
"Uh, pass me yours." She smiles. Hiccup nods, handing them over. She puts them on, squinting.  
"Whoa, dude! You're blind!"

"Yep, I'm a mole..." Hiccup admits. Astrid laughs squinting.  
"What would you do if I turned the lights off and took out your contact lenses?" She asks.  
"Uhh, I would probably just be crawling around on the floor...? Screaming in terror?"

**o**

"If you could pickle anything... what would you pickle?"  
Hiccup looks over,  
"Uh...a pickle?" Astrid slaps her hand against her head,  
"w-wouldn't that just me a more intense pickle?" She asks, earning a shrug.  
"Exactly!"  
"Well alrighty then..."

**o**

"Do you have any wired addictions?" Hiccup asks. Astrid nods, picking up her phone charger.  
"Oh I love wires..." She says, rubbing it over her face. Hiccup nods, also grabbing his.  
"Oh wires, I can't quit you!" Astrid rolls onto her stomach, looking over.  
"What are we doing?"

**o**

"Final question! What is the most attractive face you can pull?" Hiccup instantly leant back, several chins forming on his neck, making an odd noise. Astrid puffs out her cheeks, narrowing her eyes and pulling her hair in front of her face.  
"And everyone just unsubscribed..."

* * *

_**Done! I'm not overly happy with it...but smeh. What did you think? Should I do another?**_


	2. Krave challenge

**As of popular demand, chapter two! This one Hiccup and Astrid take on 'Krave challenge'! (No copyright or promotion intended.) Credit to Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil for most of the dialogue in this. From the video 'Phil the Lion vs. Dan the Dinosaur! - WATER RACE ' Remember, 'o' means the video has cut to the next part, as it does on actual youtube videos. Enjoy!**

Astrid smiled up at the camera,  
"Hey guys!" She greets, "so I woke up to the postman ringing the doorbell at eight am this morning to be presented with this!" She continues, holding up a large box with a 'Krave' logo across the front.

She holds the box above her head, waving it to the camera.  
"So, the guys at Krave want me to do a challenge," she explains, ripping off the top of the box and revealing the content.

"Cereal!" She smiles, holding the box, "a bowl, spoon..." She says, successfully hitting herself in the face with the cutlery. "Ow..."

"And something soft! Wait, what." She chuckles, pulling an auburn onesie from the box. As she holds it up, her grin widens.  
"It's the lion onesie!" She laughs, showing the hood to the camera. "Hello old friend."

"And some goggles?" She frowns, tossing them onto the bed and picking up a letter from inside the box.  
"Hello Astrid," She reads, "we have another challenge for you, but this time, you'll need a friend." She hums, pulling out a second onesie (a dinosaur of all things, so one was dressed as a lion and the other a giant reptile...) from behind the bed.

"Hiccup?" She shouts, hearing a slight crash before a voice replies,  
"Yeah?"

She simply holds up the onesie, giving an innocent smile. Hiccups expression drops, and he begins to shake his head.  
"NO! Nope, nope!"  
"Oh come on, you don't even know what it is!" Astrid counters, waving the onesie in his general direction (Off camera).

"Right, okay it was a _year_ ago the last time I put on that thing and my dignity has _not _recovered yet!" He groans, his expression not shifting.  
"But it could be anything! It could be a...chocolate eating contest!"

The room goes silent for a second before Hiccup sighs,  
"Okay, I'm intrigued."

**o**

With the two of them now perched on the bed, Astrid continues to read.  
"You will both need to wear your animals, and meet at the mystery locations. Warning, you may get wet."  
"What-"

**o**

The two, now in said location, step out a door, looking rather ridiculous in their onesies, revealing a huge pool in front of them.  
"Astrid...why are we here?" Hiccup asks, giving the water a nervous expression. He had no idea what was going to happen this time...but something told him it would go terribly wrong.

Astrid simply snorts, giving a shrug before pulling another letter from her pocket.  
"Our challenge is to go across the pool, and first to reach the cereal wins." She explains, squinting across the water.  
"But that's miles away!"

Hiccup on the other hand gives a slightly relieved sigh,  
"So we just have to swim in onesies...? Well, that seems easy enough.." He mumbles. Astrid nods in agreement,  
"Yeah, we can do that!" She smiles, before reading the rest of the text.

"Wait...we need to each pick a letter from a mystery box and that is what will...assist...us."  
"Oh, well mysterious always seem to work out well..."

**o**

Hiccup, now clasping a box with one side labelled 'A' and the other 'B', chuckles lightly.  
"Okay Astrid, you take first pick." He offers, gesturing to the box. Astrid smiles and nods,  
"Okay...I'll take 'A' for AmazingAstrid and you can have 'B' for...Bad Hiccup..."

Hiccups expression changes, his eyebrows furrowing together.  
"Yep, good one."

Astrid snorts, placing her hand the box and pulling out a photo of a bright orange rubber dingy.  
"It's a picture of a boat!"  
"A boat?" Hiccups voice echos as Astrid reaches for Hiccups letter. "Please be a jet ski, please be a jet ski..." Hiccup quietly begs, not particularly pleased with the fact his photo was of some huge yellow-rubber-shoe-things.

"What is that?"  
"I have no idea," Astrid replies, "but there's also some cameras in here." She says, pulling out two sets of camera attached to headbands, clearly intended to be used in the water.  
"Astrid...I have a very ominous feeling about this..."

**o**

The two were in another room, stood in front of two curtains,  
"Okay, pull them at the count of three...one...two...three...reveal!"

Once the curtain was pulled back, Astrid had a small boat in front of her...whilst Hiccup had a rather large pair of rubber shoes which vaguely resembled a banana.

Astrid edges towards the boast, a burst of laughter coming from Hiccup.  
"Wait, I have _spoons_ for oars?!" She questions picking one of them up. "Well this got a lot more interesting.."

Hiccup meanwhile was still trying to figure out what is things actually were.  
"What in the ever-loving-fluff are those?" He asks.  
"I think they're called water shoes," Astrid chimes, "you put your feet in these things and then you can walk on water like Jesus*****."

**o**

Back to the pool, Astrid was sauntering out the door with the boat in her grasp, whilst Hiccup was struggling behind her with the rubber walking on water like Jesus shoes on his feet.

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**GO!**_

"Okay, I'm scared, I'm scared..." Astrid mutters as she lowers herself into the boat. Hiccup raises an eyebrow,  
"You're scared? _You're _scared! I'm the one with the shoes of doom attached to my feet!"  
"Well these spoons aren't working very well!" She counters, desperately trying to move forwards but instead rotating round.

Hiccup on the other hand was having a little...trouble...actually being able to stand up. As soon as he set foot on the water, he was flung back, very nearly falling into the pool.  
"Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait, okay, okay," He mumbled to himself, attempting to stand up again, "okay, this got off to a bad start."

He finally manages to get back up, before falling back down again, this time completely collapsing into the water. Astrids laughs were audible from half of the way across the water as a now soaking wet Hiccup attempted to crawl up onto the side of the pool.

"Hey Hiccup! I'm half way there!" She chortles, an amused expression flickering across her face as she hears Hiccups gasps. She had recently dropped the spoons, and was paddling her way across with her hands.

"I feel like this is _not _a balanced competition!" He complains, standing up again on the side, deciding to lean forward on the shoes, and it seemed to be working.  
"I'm floating!" He triumphantly laughs, "I'm flying Jack!" He continues, perhaps getting a little to full of himself as he stands.

"He's actually doing it!" Astrid grins, watching as Hiccup glides forwards...and falls back into the water.

Astrid takes the opportunity to push forwards, eyeing the water.  
"Almost there..!"  
"This is not fair!" Hiccup yells, still at the starting point. "Boo you!" He adds, before submerging and making his way towards Astrids boat beneath the water.

Astrid stops for a second, looking round in confusion.  
"What? Where's he gone?" She asks aloud, her eyes narrowing, braid whipping round her shoulder. She hesitantly continues on, completely taken by surprise when Hiccup jumps up from beneath her, grabbing the boat.

"Ahh!" She yelps as she's dragged into the water. She comes to the surface a second later, greeted by a grinning hiccup.  
"Oh hey Astrid..." He smirks,  
"get off my boat!" She yells, trying to climb back on. "I can't see! I have mane in my eyes!" She continues to shout, wiping the fabric from the onesie off her face.

She climbs back on, panting for breath.  
"The Graceful and Majestic lion." Hiccup sarcastically chortles, watching her from the water. "What has she been reduced to?"

**o**

Astrid was back on the boat, fast approaching the end of the race. Hiccup however had swam back to the start, and was using the shoes to help him paddle, rather than wearing them.  
"They didn't specify how they had to be used!"

By this point though, Astrid had already reached the end, and threw herself onto the solid floor. "Land...oh sweet land." She smiles, reaching for the bowl of cereal, which once she took a mouthful of, would declare her as the winner.

Hiccup still hadn't reached the end.  
"Astrid, Astrid stop! I-er I'm drowning! Astrid, stop!" He was calling, but Astrid wasn't having any of that. She put the spoon in the bowl, raising it towards her mouth and taking a bite.  
"Whoo!" She cheers, lying on the ground in relief.

"Noo!" Hiccup cries, falling back under the water, "Why have you for seen me..."

**o**

"Congratulations to me!" Astrid laughs when the two were back in the extremely dry bedroom.  
"That was not at all fair!" Hiccup protests, giving an amused laugh anyway.  
"No...I think I kinda lucked out with the boat..." Astrid admits, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Yeah, slightly! What even are water shoes? No wonder we've never used them...they don't work!" Hiccup complains.

Astrid gives a chuckle, kissing his cheek.  
"You're soaking!" She laughs, Hiccup nodding.  
"Yeah...my tails still wet." He sighs, jumping when Astrid squeezed the onesies tail. "Ouch! My tail!"

"Well, at least you get to keep the water shoes!"

_**Okay, that was a tonne of fun to write! Please leave a review if you liked it, maybe if you're a fan of Dan and Phil you could suggest a video to do? (Someone did suggest Krave challenge, I can't remember who though!) Anyway, until next chapter!**_


End file.
